Tick Tock Clock
Total Coins 128 Yellow Coins 75 Enemy Yellow Coins 2 Red Coins 8 Blue Coins 7 Enemy Blue Coins 0 1UP Mushrooms 4 Cannons 0 Wing Caps 0 Koopa Shells 0 Vanish Caps 0 Spinning Hearts 2 Metal Caps 0 Stars 7 ! Blocks 13 Teleports 0 Coin Locations: 10 coins in ! block behind start with spinning heart..................10 Yellow 2 coins above first turning cube.......................................2 Yellow 3 coins in ! block behind second pendulum..............................3 Yellow 3 coins in ! block by the first moving hand............................3 Yellow Slanted line of coins beside the first poll (with amp).................5 Yellow 3 coins in each ! block with the wind-up thrower (there are 2 blocks)..6 Yellow 3 coins in ! block on top of "Timed Jumps on Moving Bars" star.........3 Yellow 10 coins in ! block above the 4 "block pushers" in a row..............10 Yellow 3 coins in ! block, on main path, just past 3 spinning platforms.......3 Yellow 10 coins in ! block underneath the Thwomp.............................10 Yellow 10 coins in the first ! block at the very top of the clock............10 Yellow 10 coins in ! block on the middle platform (drop from very top).......10 Yellow 8 red coins............................................................8 Red 7 blue coins from block (by "The Pit and the Pendulums" star)..........7 Blue --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL................................................................126 Coins Enemies: 2 Bob-ombs.............................................................2 Yellow --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TOTAL..................................................................2 Coins Coin Collecting Tips: This is one of my favourite levels, and it really shouldn't cause you a lot of trouble. You can choose any speed you want to complete this level, and I recommend the "stopped" time (you enter the level with the big hand on the 12). You will need to be fairly good at wall-kicks to get to the top of the clock with time stopped, though, as some platforms that normally carry you up are now stopped. If you decide not to use stopped time, good luck, because you'll have a hard time collecting the red coins with the time even on slow. (Again, it is possible, I've done it on fast too.) Otherwise, with only 2 enemies (the bob-ombs at the beginning) to worry about, this level has a lot of it's coins inside ! blocks (13 blocks in total), and 68 coins from them! It's not a hard trick, but to collect most of the coins before they hit the ground and scatter, jump once to hit the block, then again just as they are popping out of the block. --There are 77 Yellow Coins, 8 Red Coins, and 7 Blue Coins in this course-- Item Locations: 1UP Mushrooms Climb the pole just before the second spinning heart Right after the second heart, ride the elevator and jump to the 3 blocks that push-out: the 1UP is past them on a platform Just before the highest point, jump on 3 turning platforms that lead to a 1UP in an ! block Inside the second ! block at the very top of the clock ! Blocks Behind start - with the spinning heart (10 coins) Behind the 2nd pendulum (3 coins) By the first hand (3 coins) 1st block with the Heave-Ho (3 coins) 2nd block with the Heave-Ho (3 coins) Above cage of the "Timed Jumps On Moving Bars" star (3 coins) In cage above the 4 "block pushers" that come out of the wall (10 coins) After above, across 3 spinning platforms (1UP) On main path, just past 3 spinning platforms (3 coins) Underneath Thwomp (10 coins) First ! block at the end of the path (10 coins) Second ! block at the end of the path (1UP) Drop down from the very top to land on platform (10 coins) Spinning Hearts Behind very start, on a lower platform, under spinning platforms About half-way up the clock, just after the pole you climb and before the elevator platform Stars Roll into the Cage The Pit and the Pendulums Get a Hand Stomp on the Thwomp Timed Jumps on Moving Bars Stop Time for Red Coins 100-coin star